The invention relates to the area of theft and burglar alarm systems which are portable and can be readily taken from place to place.
Portable alarm devices are known as indicated, for example, in the following discussion of the prior art. The known portable alarm systems, however, do not operate completely satisfactorily, because they are not suitable for monitoring all areas requiring protection. Others require additional wiring and can be adapted to all conditions only with difficulty.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide an independent portable alarm device which can readily be moved from place to place and put into use.
This object includes the possibility of enabling the device simply to be put down and switched on without any wiring or tedious installation, whether in motor vehicles, caravans, summer houses or multi-storey dwellings.
Other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.